Until the end
by DarkF4s
Summary: Sequel to Happy end destroyed?. With Raven missing and the destruction of Earth approaching, can the Titans save humanity, or darkness will consume all? Can a single candle of hope defeat the night?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The third part of the trilogy is here! I have no idea how will this end, so it'll be quite strange to write it, but…well, hope you'll like it. Please, review this story. If you liked the previous parts and this one, then review. It would mean so much to me. Thanks for understanding. So, let's get on with the show!

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Chapter 1

Beast Boy stood shocked outside Raven's room. She was gone. Beast Boy felt as if his life would be destroyed. Not only that there was no chance of saving the Earth, but also his love had left the team. He walked into the dark room and started searching for a note, or anything that she might have left them to explain her departure. But there was no goodbye-letter, nothing. Beast Boy sat down on Raven's bed. He had sat on it so many times before, yet he had never felt so lost like now. He didn't cry. There was no use crying for her now. Tears wouldn't make any difference, nothing was able to change what had happened and what was going to happen. So he just sat on the bed, hoping that maybe she would return in the next moment.

_On a hill overlooking Jump City, midnight _

Raven knelt down as she came close to the demon that was looking at the sleeping city. Raven didn't say anything. She knew it wasn't wise to disturb the master when he was planning their next move. So she just continued kneeling on the ground, while Shade watched the city with his arms crossed in front of his chest. After some minutes he sighed and turned around to see the conquered Titan. Yes, he had finally conquered her. In the past something like that would had been impossible, as she had had no weakness. But after she had fallen in love with the green changeling she was defenseless. Her love was her weakness. She couldn't let him die and that's why she could be manipulated.

"What do you want?" he said coldly, looking at the kneeling girl in front of him.

"The area is clear. We can begin." she whispered emotionlessly, while she still didn't look in his eyes. He came closer and put his hand on the girl's head.

"Now the circle has closed! Never have we been closer to achieving our goals. The world shall be destroyed and with it all life! Your father ruled with fire, yet he was nothing more than a brute. We shall rule with ice. Our dark kingdom will be magnificent and everlasting! Let nothing stand in the way of the two destroyers: Shade and Raven!" Shade said with a demonic voice that was echoing. A dark cloud surrounded his body. The wind started blowing strongly and the dark fog enveloped Raven as well. They were now in a dimension of darkness. The place was deadly silent and cold, yet neither one of them moved.

"What is it that you wish from me in return for your services?" he asked her. She looked in his eyes for the first time during this ritual.

"Spare Beast Boy's life. He mustn't die!" she told him her request. Shade smiled kindly. He had expected this answer. But, as so many times before, he would agree to it, yet never keep it. This was his way of negotiating. Unfortunately his victims had always found out his treachery too late.

"And so shall it be! He will be the only one to survive the cold flame that will consume Earth!" Shade said and Raven was convinced that he would keep his promise.

"Thank you, master." she said with a humble voice, and once again bowed before the demon. Shade smiled at his victory.

"Now rise! No longer will you be one of many! You will be perfect darkness and cruelty incarnate! Terra was weak, and that was her failing! She did not deserve the true gift of power! You on the other hand are already filled with power that will ensure our final victory over humanity. I shall never treat you as a servant. We are going to be equal in every way from now! Rise, Raven, Queen of the Night! Let your wrath unleash untold horrors upon this world!" Shade was now almost shouting as they once again reappeared in the real world. The dark cloud disappeared and Raven stood up. She was now wearing a night-black cloak, the hood covering her face. As she pulled it down her face was visible in the moonlight. Her usually violet hair and amethyst eyes were now completely black, just as her clothes. She looked at Shade with no expression on her face.

"Where are we going to strike first, Lord Shade?" she asked with the same cold edge in her voice like Shade.

"Let's go take a look at your friends. I'm sure they are worried about you." he said with a malicious voice.

_Same time, Titans tower, garage_

Cyborg was working hard and he didn't notice Robin entering. He had been working for hours without resting. He didn't want to rest, as he had no time to waste now. The spaceship he was building had to be completed in time to save at least some people. Billions would die, but maybe the few survivors could build a new civilization. Starfire came up with the idea of taking the survivors to Tamaran, and for the time being that was their plan.

"Cy, go sleep a bit. You need to rest as well, it's already midnight." Robin said, but Cyborg just continued welding. Robin came closer to his half-robot friend and put a hand on his shoulder. Cyborg stopped the work and looked at him.

"I mean it. Go rest." Robin said with an unusually kind voice. He was worried about his friends. All of them were broken by the events. Raven was gone, Beast Boy was crushed by her leaving and by something else, that he didn't speak about after leaving Raven's room when she came back. Starfire tried to remain optimistic, but even she seemed a bit sadder, as she was almost always silent. Cyborg was also sad about the coming disaster. His half-machine existence had at least the advantage of being able o repair almost anything. But now he felt powerless against such an apocalypse.

"I can't. I have to finish at least half of this, before I rest." Cyborg said with a determined, yet sad voice.

"C'mon Cy, you need to rest! You haven't slept for two days! You can finish it afterwards." Robin tried to convince him, but Cyborg just shook his head.

"We have just six days left! There's no time to rest now." Cyborg said and continued to work on the large transport spaceship. Robin shook his head in disapproval, but he decided not to bother his friend any longer. He wanted to help as well, as the leader of the team it should have been his duty to think of a way to avoid the destruction of the world. But without any ideas he was left helpless as well. He exited the garage and decided to take a walk on the beach to clear his mind.

On the way to the front door of the tower he saw Starfire, looking out through one of the windows of the tower. He came close to her.

"Hi Star, what're you doing here?" he asked her. It seemed like no one in the tower could sleep.

"Robin! I am overjoyed to seeing you on this sorrowful night." she said happily as her love arrived to her and gently hugged her. Then their lips met and they were locked in a passionate kiss for a long moment, which seemed to be eternal.

"Couldn't sleep?" Robin asked after the kiss. Starfire just shook her head.

"And what about you?" she asked the boy. He smiled at her.

"I guess the same. I was going down for a walk, wanna come?" he asked the young Tamaranian girl. She nodded happily and the two of them went down the stairs, holding hands.

Unknown to them, two shadowy figures just appeared out of nowhere on the island and looked at the colossal structure. Both of them wore black cloaks, both of their faces were covered in dark shadows.

"Well, this is it. Are you prepared Raven?" one of the two darklings asked. The other one nodded.

"Ready, as I'll ever be." the other one said.

"So let's knock on the door, and see if our kind friends open it for you." Shade said, with a wide evil smile on his face.

* * *

A/N: Okay, first chapter ready. I know it's kinda short, but I've been having quite a lot of problems in the last few days, so I had no time and no inspiration. Anyway, what did you think? Review, please! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Next chapter's here. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Same as in Chapter 1.

* * *

Chapter 2

Starfire and Robin walked out of the tower and went down to the shore of the island. It was a quiet night, without any sign of wind. The couple stopped near the water's edge and looked at the waves coming towards them and breaking on the rocks.

"It is a really beautiful night." Starfire said and looked at the sky. It was full of stars that shone like millions of small lights in darkness. And amongst them there was a larger disc of silvery light. The moon. Starfire couldn't believe, that something so peaceful could bring the deaths of billions and the destruction of a planet.

"It's larger than usual." Robin said, breaking the silence that had settled between them. Starfire stopped thinking about the coming disaster and looked carefully at the round ball of light. It really seemed to be bigger than last time she saw it.

"Is it coming closer?" she asked with a worried voice. Robin just nodded. Starfire became even sadder than before.

"Is there nothing that we could do to stop it?" she asked quietly.

"If what Raven told Beast Boy and Terra is really dead…I'm afraid no one can stop this." Robin said emotionlessly, as if he was just telling some fact that held no importance.

"But what about friend Raven? Maybe she would be able to do something!" Starfire hoped, but Robin shook his head.

"She's gone Star. Andit'spossible that she won't come back." he said. Starfire started crying quietly. She could no longer hold back the tears. The world she had gotten used to, all her friends, everything that had meant her life were going to be destroyed and she wasn't able to do anything to save everyone and everything. Robin noticed the crying Tamaranian and felt bad about making her so sad. He hugged her and she continued to cry, her head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Star, I'm sure Raven just went away to find a way to stop this all and save us. You know, maybe she went away to meditate or gather strength." Robin tried to revive the hope within the alien girl.

"You think so?" Starfire asked with teary eyes. Robin smiled at her kindly and ran his hand through the girl's long, soft red hair.

"I don't think this. I know. Raven just wouldn't abandon us in the last moment without a reason. She wouldn't abandon Beast Boy. Just as I won't abandon you, no matter what comes." he said. Starfire smiled weakly and laid her head against the boy's chest and closed her eyes. She just listened to his heartbeat, as the children use to listen to the heartbeat of their parents. It calmed her down and she almost fell asleep. The boy just held the warm precious body of the girl and looked at the water.

"Raven, please, come back. We need you." he thought.

A strange sound caught his attention and interrupted his thoughts. Itwas likea sigh,but much more emotionless, than that of a human being.The soundbecame familiar asa feelingcrawled back into his heart. He had felt it not too long ago, back in the crater where Terra's cave used to be. The sound was that of a blade cutting the air, the feeling was cold fear. The chilling fear of death, shifting all his attention to the only source that was now behind his back. He let go of Starfire, who was surprised by the boy's strange behaviour, but she suddenly felt the same fear. Robin turned around and saw a figure that he had hoped to never see again, holding a dark sword in its right hand.

"Aaaaw, why did you stop? I almost started crying! You guys were so sweet like that!" Shade mocked sarcastically. Starfire's eyes widened with fear, remembering her last encounter with the demon. However she quickly got over her fear and her eyes and hands began to glow with green light as she prepared for the fight. Robin also took a defensive position, pulled out his staff, ready to fend off any of the demon's attacks. Shade was however absolutely uninterested in their display of 'power'. He knew they didn't represent any threat to him. But since this was his plan and he played the main role of the diversion he knew he had to keep the Titans away from the tower as long as it was necessary for Raven to sneak in.

"Cyborg, Beast Boy, come quickly! We have a problem down hear!" Robin shouted into his communicator hastily, and then switched it off. The demon still hadn't moved.

"Now, that isn't a fair game. Four of you against me? I thought you had more courage than to have your friends be endangered in a fight Robin." Shade continued to tease him. Robin gritted his teeth strongly as his anger for the darkling grew.

"Don't you dare speak of them that way!" Robin said, anger boiling deep within him. Shade smiled at the temper of the leader of the Teen Titans. He found it…amusing.

"Or what will you do Robin? As far as memory serves I recall defeating your entire team with ease last time. And if it hadn't been for Terra's unfortunate choice to betray me…" Shade couldn't finish his sentence as a blue beam of energy hit him in the chest. He fell down on the ground, pretending to be hurt. In truth he didn't feel anything. No pain, no anger. He looked in the direction where the previous attack came from and saw a large green prehistoric flying reptile, clutching a large half-robot in its claws. Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"Let's get the party started." Shade said to himself in a sinister way.

_Meanwhile, within the tower_

The shadows in the tower grew as the coming storm launched its first lightning bolts through the sky, lighting the interior of the now abandoned tower. Its inhabitants were gathered on the shore of the island and they were about to battle the terrible evil that reappeared. But none of them knew about the fate of their ex-teammate. And neither one of them could imagine a worse turn of events than it had already taken. She was there. In the tower. Ready to destroy what she had come to love so much in the few years spent there.

Another lightning bolt lit up outside. The shadows in the common room disappeared for a moment. All the shadows, except for one. One shadow remained, as if she wasn't born of darkness. Instead she was darkness itself, consuming all the light around her. She raised her head in the direction of the main computer terminal in the end of the large room. The panel became surrounded in a black aura and was literally torn out from its place, wires still sparkling and shaking because of the outburst of electricity. The computer was thrown out through one of the windows. With the alarm turned off it crashed into the sea without alerting the combatants down below. With her goal achieved Raven exited the room and levitated in the direction of her former room.

She came to a massive steel door.

"Raven." the dark girl read the name written on the door. Memories of her past came back. Sad memories and cheerful ones as well, of herself and the Titans. How many times she had told them to leave her alone, how many times she had thrown them out. How many times she lay on her bed, crying silently, hoping that one day someone will finally come and ease her pain of loneliness. And the day had come. The boy, who annoyed her the most turned out to be the one who loved her more than anything in the world. His smile, happiness…they were the cure she was looking for so long.

"I'm doing it for him." the dark demoness reminded herself and shook her head. She pushed the memories away. They were the past, and the present was so different. She had to find a book now to ensure the boy's survival. After all, the doom of the planet was partly her fault as well.

Raven opened the door and walked into the room. It was still the same. Maybe her friends hoped that she would come back, so they left it exactly the same way. She went over to the bookshelf and started searching. Finally she had found a thick black book.

"Chronicles of Azarath." she read the title printed on it in golden letters. She was ready to leave, so she turned towards the door, but something caught her attention. A broken cup on her desk. It was still there, left after the lie she had told Beast Boy.

"He won't forgive me. This isn't right. I should be down there, helping them fight Shade. But…he's the only one who can save him." she was thinking and was torn between the choices. But then she decided to continue. She had come too far to give up now. She had sacrificed her humanity and her honor to protect him. It was too late to change the past, to rethink the choices made. She held the book tightly and left the room. The broken teacup remained behind, a silent witness to the suffering of a confused girl.

* * *

A/N: Okay, that's all. Hope you liked it. Sorry for having to wait so long, but…I had some problems. Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE:)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: New chapter's here, hope you'll like it.

Disclaimer: Same as in Chapter 2. Man, don't you get tired reading this?

* * *

Chapter 3

It was raining heavily, lightning bolts running on the skies in lines, lighting the battle going on down below on a small island. Four of the Teen Titans were desperately fighting the demon, however he was winning easily. Without Raven the Teen Titans had no chance against this dark menace.

"Is that all you got?" Shade mocked them as he dodged a blue energy beam from Cyborg's sonic cannon. Beast Boy was trying to stand up, still a bit dizzy from the previous punch he got from the darkling. Robin engaged the demon in a hand-to-hand combat, while Starfire flew up behind Shade, ready to hit him in the back. As she was flying towards him Shade caught Robin's hand during a punch and threw him at the approaching Tamaranian with ease. The two teens collided and fell on the ground.

"You two are just meant to be together!" Shade laughed. He turned around after hearing a roar from behind and saw a giant green T-Rex running towards him. With a small movement of his hand a nearby rock got surrounded in a black aura and after a short flight crashed into the shapeshifter's body, knocking him down on the ground.

"This doesn't look good." Robin said, pushing down Starfire from himself.

"I agree. We must find another way to battle him." Starfire agreed. They looked at the darkling, standing not far from them. He seemed to be checking his fingernails, as if he was just having a walk in the garden on a sunny day. Robin's anger rose. Not only that they were losing to this enemy, but he was also relaxed defeating them. The only thing Robin didn't understand was why didn't Shade kill them. It was more then within his powers. This seemed to be more like a game, without any sense. Robin decided not to think about it and jumped high up in the air, throwing a couple of explosive disks at the demon. A small smile appeared on his face as he saw the disks explode upon hitting the darkling. They created a small cloud of smoke and Robin fell right into it, his fist going in the direction where the darkling was standing. Or at least where he was supposed to stand, because Robin landed without hitting anything. He looked around confused, but the demon was gone. The smoke was now gone as well and as he looked around he could only see the Titans.

"Where is he?" he shouted at them, but everyone was just as confused as he was. Suddenly a loud scream cut through the air and Robin turned around to see the tall Tamaranian girl's chest pierced by a dark blade. Behind her stood a dark figure in a black cloak. As a flash of lightning lightened the night the wide malicious smile was seen on his face. Robin, BB and Cyborg were too shocked by the sight to even move or say anything. Small drops of blood started to fall down from the edge of the sword.

"Thought I'll leave you a gift, just in case you'd be stupid enough to try and intervene with my plans." Shade said. Starfire fell on her knees, tears falling from her eyes got mixed with the rain. Robin finally got back to reality, pulled out his staff and with a single jump got right to the darkling. Shade quickly pulled out his sword and flew away. As he looked down he saw Robin kneeling down to Starfire who now lay on the ground with a bleeding wound.

"Well, that's all for today. I guess that'll keep them busy for a while." he said to himself as he flew higher. But suddenly the rain stopped and the stormy clouds disappeared. Shade stopped as he felt the presence of another powerful being. He recognized it. It was something he hadn't felt for many years, since he had become this demonic creature. Shade stopped in the air and was levitating, concentrating, trying to catch the sound of the approaching danger. After some seconds he heard something like a whisper, like the slightest noise of a breeze. He opened his eyes and moved a bit left, just in time to dodge a silver sword that would've cut him in half. He turned around and saw the familiar figure.

"Zenith! Haven't seen you for a veeeeery long time. I thought you'd given up on me." he said with a sarcastic voice.

_Some minutes later, Titans Tower_

Almost all of the devices in the infirmary were constantly bleeping as the young red-haired girl was dying. Cyborg was doing all he could to prevent this, but the wound was unlike any he had ever seen. Blood was spilling forth from it and the girl was already pale.

"C'mon Star, you can't do this to us! You must survive!" he was yelling, partly in hopes that the girl would hear him, partly to let out his frustration. He didn't want to lose another friend, yet no matter what he did the girl's life was slowly escaping her body.

"Stop shouting and do what you can! She's dying!" Robin yelled at him angrily, his fists clenched tightly.

"Shut up, I know she's dying! And I am doing all I can!" Cyborg yelled back.

"Well it's not enough!" Robin yelled and punched into one of the monitors. It stopped bleeping, but many others continued. He couldn't stand the sound.

"Hey, stop it! You're not helping this way!" BB tried to calm down his enraged friend. Robin punched the green Titan in the face and BB fell on the ground. He could taste blood within his mouth.

"I don't care! I can't let her die!" Robin shouted. Beast Boy stood up and transformed into an octopus. He grabbed Robin with his tentacles and pulled him out of the infirmary and held him down. Robin tried to free himself, but the green animal proved to be the stronger.

"Let me go! I'll kill you if you don't!" Robin shouted like crazy. Beast Boy transformed back. He was still holding his friend's arms tightly.

"Robin, calm down! You can't do anything, and Cy can't help her if you're yelling at him and destroying all his equipment!" BB shouted at his leader. This seemed to finally calm him down a bit. Robin stopped fighting BB's grip. Beast Boy let go and stood up. Robin sat up and started crying heavily. Beast Boy sat down next to him and put his arm on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but…Star is…I-I can't help her…" Robin tried to speak, but his sorrow didn't let him.

"I know. But we must hope that she'll be okay. You know Cy, he would do even the impossible just to save her." Beast Boy said. Robin nodded, but he knew that there was no chance to save her. There was no hope.

"I might help." a voice suddenly spoke and Beast Boy and Robin turned left to see who said it. They saw a strange figure. It wore yellow armor all over its body and had a bright white hood that completely covered its face. The voice was that of a girl's, yet somehow unearthly. It echoed just as Shade's, but this one didn't have the coldness within it. Robin and Beast Boy stood up.

"Who are you?" both of them asked almost in the same time.

"My name's Zenith, but now there's no time for introducings! I can save your friend, if you let me." Zenith said. Robin thought about it for a second.

"Okay, do what you must." he said and opened the door to the infirmary. Zenith went in and saw Cyborg fighting to keep the girl alive. The sheets of the bed were bloody and Starfire was on the brink of dying.

"Get out, now!" Zenith commanded. Cyborg looked at her with a confused look and then saw Robin outside nodding. Cyborg quickly left, but still looked suspiciously at this intruder. As he left the door closed and everything became quiet inside the room.

"Who is it?" Cyborg asked, but both Robin and Beast Boy were just looking at the closed door, waiting for it to open. Cyborg sighed and looked at his bloody hands. Starfire's blood stained the robotic arms, hands and fingers. It seemed almost like a dream. She had always been so lively, so full of happiness, and now he had her blood on his hands. And he knew she was going to die.

_An hour later_

Robin and Beast Boy were still waiting in front of the door. Cyborg went to rest. He was too shocked, but he asked them to call him as soon as they can go in. The two boys were sleepy and found it difficult to stay awake. It has been a tiring day. Working on the transport spaceship and then the exhausting fight with Shade. But they decided no to fall asleep. They had to know what had happened to Starfire.

"Beast Boy…I never said it, but…I'm sorry for what happened to you and Raven…now I understand how does it feel to lose someone you really love." Robin said quietly.

"What are you talking about? You haven't lost Starfire! Don't even think like that! I'm sure she'll be alright." BB said, a bit angry because of Robin's pessimism.

"You're right. But…" Robin wanted to speak, but the door to the infirmary opened and the boys stood up. Zenith stood in the door, still wearing the yellow armor and white hood. Now that she wasn't rushing they looked at her even more carefully. Her face was completely covered by shadows. Not even eyes, or anything. It looked like she wouldn't even have a face, like night would reside underneath her hood. She carried a long silver sword that glowed. In fact, her whole body seemed to glow with light. The sword was elegant and the hilt was decorated with wings.

"You can come in." Zenith said, and moved aside.

* * *

A/N: Sorry guys, but this is the end of this chapter. I just had to make a cliffie: ) Anyway, as you saw there's a new character. I need her to make this story a bit longer, 'cause otherwise it would've ended too quickly. She'll also help to uncover more of the secrets. If you can't imagine her, try thinking of Tyrael from Diablo II, just in a 'girl' version (and without wings so far). Anyway, hope you liked it. Please review everyone! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay, this is my Christmas gift to all of you guys. Hope you'll like it. :) LUV to AnimationWickedRaven, Firenze2000, RoseMage, dark-spirit, WhiteWitch and Denepelia (who are the nicest and smartest people here:)))

Disclaimer: Same as in Chapter 3.

* * *

Chapter 4

The boys immediately rushed into the room. It seemed to be more of a bedroom, than an infirmary, where not so long ago a girl was dying. The air was fresh, without the scent of blood, the sheets were also stainless, no sign of the blood. Starfire was sleeping peacefully on the bed. Robin ran to her.

"Star! Can you hear me?" he whispered into her ear, while gently caressing the girl's long red hair. The Tamaranian slowly opened her eyes and as she saw the boy she smiled weakly.

"Robin…" Starfire said, pulled him closer and kissed him. Beast Boy and Zenith went out of the room.

"Wow. I don't know who you are, but thanks. We thought she'd die." Beast Boy thanked her.

"She almost did. If I hadn't come when I did she wouldn't have survived." Zenith answered.

"Umm…who, or what are you anyway? I mean we didn't really get a chance to talk."

"I'm an…agent, of someone who doesn't like the idea of Earth's destruction. He would rather like to see this world intact if possible. I guess the word that could be used for someone like is angel." Zenith said. Beast Boy couldn't say anything for a long while.

"Y-You're an angel?" he finally asked after a minute.

"Well, not exactly. I'm something like a half-angel, partly angel, partly human. It is a necessary disguise, because this way I can get close to demons without them sensing me." Zenith explained.

"Oh. So you're after Shade, right?" Beast Boy asked. Zenith looked at the ground, as if she was ashamed of something.

"No. I've come to kill Raven." the angel said. BB was shocked to the core of his soul.

"What? But why her? Shade is the evil one, not Raven! She has nothing to do with this!" the changeling yelled at her.

"Hmm, so she hadn't told you?" Zenith asked curiously.

"Told me what?" Beast Boy shouted angrily.

"She's the reason why the moon is going to crash into the Earth. She had combined her powers with Shade's and Terra's and together they've changed the moon's trajectory. After that Shade killed Terra to ensure that she wouldn't stop it and now he had allied with Raven to destroy this world and keep humanity from surviving. After wiping out all the life on Earth he plans to open several gates to Hell from which he could call forth his armada and take over the dead world." Zenith explained.

"NO! I don't believe you! You're lying!" Beast Boy shook his head, yelling at the angel. Zenith just stood there, unaffected by the green Titan's accusations. She knew how he felt about Raven, but the reality couldn't be changed.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy, but this is the truth." Zenith said with a compassionate voice. Beast Boy sat down and leaned against the wall.

"No…it can't be…she wouldn't have done this! Not Raven! She…just couldn't." he tried to deny the painful truth. First Terra and now Raven. It seemed that everyone who he had loved had turned against him. Zenith put her hand on his shoulder.

"I know it hurts." she said. Beast Boy looked at her with teary eyes.

"You know nothing! How could you know how does it feel like to be betrayed by the one you love more than your own life?" he shouted at her.

"I know, because the same has happened to me." she said quietly. Beast Boy looked at her with disbelief.

"What do you mean?" he asked her. Zenith sighed and sat down next to him. It seemed as if her glow would be gone.

"Well, it's a long and complicated story. As I said I'm not a true angel. I'm half-human, so I have emotions and free will, just like everyone else. That's why demons can't detect me until it's too late. My angelic part gives me all my strength, even the ability to heal." Zenith said and looked at the closed door of the infirmary. Beast Boy knew that she was thinking of Starfire and Robin, who were still inside, probably in each other's embrace, Robin saying how sorry he is for not protecting her from Shade and Starfire trying to comfort him, telling that it wasn't his fault.

"Well, as I said, I have feelings and desires just as other people. I was assigned to protect a city, because 'we' have sensed demons within it. I had to track down the source of that danger and eliminate it. I was one of the youngest angels, only two millennia old. In this world I have a body of a teen girl. Anyway, I've infiltrated almost every place where the demon could've hidden, but I found nothing. Soon the demonic presence disappeared and we thought that maybe the demon left. Their aims are difficult to understand, so I decided to stay and search for more clues. But…I've met him. His name was Jake. A boy who was studying at the same school as me. And the worst thing happened. I've fallen in love with him. He was my first love just as I was his first love. We loved each other so much, I even thought about giving up my powers, so I could live with him. But it was too good to last. After some time I've noticed that he had become…darker, closed to others. I thought that maybe he had some problems with his parents, or just seasonal depression, but as time passed he became sadder." Zenith was telling the story and Beast Boy listened quietly. Zenith stopped a bit and sighed, sad memories came back.

"So, what happened next?" Beast Boy asked, careful not to hurt the feelings of the girl.

"Shade. I've met him during a flight through the town. I couldn't sense him, which meant that he was half-demon, like I am half-angel. Someone had willingly accepted a demon's powers and was transformed into this servant. We fought. We fought many times and neither of us could win. We were evenly matched, neither of us strong enough to defeat the other one. But during one of our fights I saw his face. You see, both of us wore armor and hoods, so that the average people wouldn't recognize our true identities. And during that fight I managed to tear down his hood. It was Jake. Or at least what was left of his former self. His eyes were completely black, his skin pale. I was so shocked I couldn't stop him tearing of my hood as well. That was when he stopped. We stood there for minutes, just looking at each other. His orders were to kill me, and I was supposed to kill him. But…we just couldn't do it. Our love didn't allow it." Zenith continued.

"After that battle we stopped seeing each other. Even in school we tried to avoid contact, because my angelic and his demon side hated each other so much. Heaven branded me an outcast and he was given one last chance to kill me. So we had to fight again. I tried to convince him to come back to me, to try and live a normal life as before. But he didn't listen. His demon side had consumed him completely and the boy I once loved was gone. Jake was gone and Shade was born, the Shade you now know. So I had no choice and I killed him." Zenith said with a sad voice.

"But how is he still alive?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well, his body hadn't gone through the complete change and that was his luck. It kept him alive for some days. He was hiding in alleys, eating rats. After he had regained most of his strength he left the town and wandered the world. He was running from his demon master. He feared his punishment for failing to kill me. And when his master had found him instead of being killed he was given another task: to destroy Earth. And so he has found Raven. She was already a perfect way gate for unleashing the armies of Hell. After Trigon's defeat she had thought that her powers were less dangerous and thus she had allowed herself to feel love. She loved you, but she thought that you didn't love her back. She loved you so much and for such a long time she decided to revive Terra. However during the reviving ritual Shade intervened, which resulted in his rebirth to this world, with more power than ever, while Raven was stripped of some of her powers. Shade has created subconscious bonds with both Terra and Raven, who slowly became corrupted by his dark soul. And you know the rest." Zenith finally finished. Beast Boy just sat there. It was too much to understand, too much to believe.

"So, what has happened to Raven?" the green Titan asked after a long while.

"I'm afraid she's fallen under Shade's influence. If so, we have no hope of turning her back. If we kill her I might be able to drain her powers and avert this catastrophe." Zenith said her plan.

"Is there no other way? Can't we save her?" Beast Boy asked desperately.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy, but I don't believe that she could be saved. I feel that she has already accepted part of his powers and this way she has become a demon as well. She's no longer the girl you loved. There's nothing we can do for her now." the angel answered. Beast Boy just stood up and walked away, back to his room. Zenith also stood up.

"Well, it's time to prepare for the coming battle." she said. With this long, brightly glowing silvery streams of light crawled out from her back. Ten long streams, the angel's wings, moved as if they were white ribbons in the wind. Zenith walked to the window, opened it, jumped out and flew away from the Tower.

It was dawning. Just five days left.

* * *

A/N: Okay, that's all. I'll try to update soon. I finally got back some of my inspiration, so I'll be able to write more. Merry Christmas everyone! Oh, and please, be so kind and review. You know, as a x-mas gift. :) 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well, here I am again. Sorry that it took such a long time, but you know, writer's block and depression. Anyway, enjoy the new chappie.

Disclaimer: Same as in Chapter 4.

* * *

Chapter 5

Robin slowly opened his eyes. Sunlight hit his eyes and he had to cover them. It was already morning. He looked around, not really remembering what'd happened. He was still in the infirmary, sitting on a chair. He looked at the Tamaranian girl lying on the bed next to him. For a while he got scared as he remembered the girl's injury from the fight last night, but he sighed with relief as he saw her chest moving up and down slowly and steadily. She was still asleep. As soon as he calmed down a bit he started admiring the girl's beauty. As she lay on the snow-white sheets of the bed the morning sun lit her sleeping form, her soft skin, her long red hair. Her lips. He leaned close to her and kissed her softly. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. She obviously liked this kind of waking. She put her hand around his neck and pulled him back on her lips.

_Same time, Beast Boy's room_

"How could she do this? How could she betray us? Why? Did I do something wrong? Did she love me at all?" Beast Boy's thoughts kept running around in his mind. He'd been awake the whole night, the fact of Raven's betrayal didn't let him rest. He hadn't even noticed that it was already morning. The curtains blocked all sunlight from getting into his room, creating a gloomy feeling inside, like Raven's room.

"If I only knew! I could've saved her!" Beast Boy whispered to himself.

"No." a voice said, coming from one of the shadows of his room. Beast Boy immediately jumped up and looked in the direction of the sound. Despite his highly evolved senses he couldn't tell who was it, but the voice was familiar.

"Who…who are you?" he asked the shadowy figure. It didn't move.

"You can't save me. I'll save you." the figure said. Beast Boy tried hard to see who it was, but no luck. He thought it might be her…

"Rae? Is that you?" he asked the figure. It just sighed. BB took it as a 'yes'. He went closer.

"Rae, are you okay? What's happened…" he tried to ask while coming even closer, but the figure moved away from him and signaled him to stop.

"No! Please, Beast Boy, don't come closer!" BB recognized the voice. It was Raven's, yet somehow… different. As if it was colder. Beast Boy stopped and became really worried.

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked her. He was now close enough to see the girl turn away from him and look at the floor, as if she was ashamed.

"Beast Boy, I-I'm not who you once knew. I'm different. Worse." she said slowly in a sad voice. Beast Boy took a small step closer to her, carefully so she wouldn't notice.

"Worse? What do you mean Rae?" he asked quietly.

"Understand, I didn't know how this would end! I-I just wanted to be with you! Forever." Raven said. Beast Boy heard that she was fighting to hold back tears. He came even closer.

"Raven, please, calm down. I don't know what you did, but I'm here for you. I'll stand by you, no matter what you did!" BB said. Raven turned her head and looked in his eyes. Beast Boy gasped as the little light in his room made her pure black eyes visible. She was just like Shade.

"You said the same to her." Raven replied.

"Who?" Beast Boy didn't understand.

"TO TERRA! YOU TOLD HER YOU'D STAND BY HER, NO MATTER WHAT COMES AND THEN YOU ABANDONED HER!" Raven shouted at him, her voice made the green changeling shake with fear.

"And now you'll abandon me as well. I know you will." Raven's voice was once again calm, but very quiet and sad. BB shook his head and quickly thought of an answer.

"No! I won't! I love you Rae!" he tried to convince her and took more steps towards the girl. The shadows around Raven's body seemed to get darker and larger. He tried to grab her hand, but his hand went right through hers, as if she was just air.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy. I know you hate me. I'll leave you now." Raven said and the shadowy cloud covered her body.

"NO!" Beast Boy screamed and ran into the dark cloud.

_Beast Boy's room_

"NO!" Beast Boy screamed and sat up. He quickly looked around his room. It was morning, the sunlight shined through his windows strongly. His whole body was wet with his sweat, his mouth dry. He was panting as if he'd run for hours. He lay down back on his bed.

"It was just a dream. No. It was more like a nightmare." he whispered to himself and sighed. He felt absolutely tired, although he's been asleep all night. But something felt strange, as if something in his room was different. He looked around. Most of his personal belongings lay on the floor in messy piles. Nothing unusual. And as he was looking at the walls he noticed something. All of his windows were open. And he remembered that he rarely opened any of his windows, especially when he went to sleep.

"What the hell?" he thought as he got up from his bed and looked out at the city. Suddenly that dream seemed to be almost too real. He shook his head and decided to think about it later. It was time to eat something.

_In an old, dark church_

Raven opened her eyes. The place she rested was cold, shadows everywhere, much like her room used to be back in the Titans Tower. But at least she had a bed there. Sleeping on the cold floor wasn't really her idea of relaxing. But it didn't matter too much, after all in a couple of days all of this will be destroyed. She stood up and brushed the dirt off of her cloak. She looked around, trying to find Shade. He wasn't there. He wasn't even hidden in one of the shadows, she couldn't feel his presence anywhere near her. She yawned.

"Guess I won't have my cup of tea today." she whispered to herself. As she finished the sentence her memories of Beast Boy returned. Memories of his lame jokes, his happiness, caring, memories of tofu. Memories of love. Her mood almost instantly changed to sad. She sat down on one of the chairs and looked at the dusty paintings on the walls. Paintings of knights, saints, angels, all of them praying. She was kinda puzzled. It seemed weird for a demon to hide in a church. But then again no one would think of looking for a demon in a place like this, so it served its purpose quite well. As she continued to observe the paintings and sculptures she felt cold fear arising within her. He was coming back. Raven stood up and looked in the direction of the heavy doors of the cathedral. In the next moment they opened loudly and a darkling entered. As he got close to Raven he just looked at the door and it closed all by itself. Then he looked at Raven again, his black eyes looking deep into hers.

"Did you succeed?" Shade asked her. Raven just nodded. The demon smiled and moved to the altar.

"Good. Very good. I see I was right about you. You have a lot greater potential within you then Terra ever had. The destruction of the main computer will blind them from seeing the danger. From seeing our army." Shade said to himself, while looking at a crucifix in front of him.

"Where have you been?" Raven asked coldly. Since they parted last night on the island before the attack he was gone. Shade turned around and smiled a bit.

"Just had a meeting with someone I thought I'd never see again. A… girlfriend from times long past." Shade admitted. Raven was absolutely surprised. She didn't think someone like Shade could ever love. The darkling felt her surprise and smiled even more.

"Oh she's just an old friend now. We have decided to walk different paths. We will never be together again. But I must admit that her appearance when we are so close to completing our plan does complicate our situation. I'm afraid you're in danger, my dear Raven." Shade explained. His smiled disappeared.

"What do you mean? Who is she? And why would I be in danger?" Raven asked.

"Her name's Zenith. She's… well, something like an angel, although I don't know who does she work for. Anyway, she's here to save the world, of that I'm sure. It's almost bred into her, it's her destiny to defend this world against beings like us." Shade said, strongly emphasizing the word 'us'. Raven understood where was the tale heading.

"So, with all this wiping out of life stuff going on she's decided to prevent this. And she believes that you're her greatest enemy. She can't kill me, just as I can't kill her. We're matched. But she can kill you. And I promise you that she'll do everything in her powers destroy you." Shade continued, his voice stripped of any emotions.

"But what will she achieve by doing that? It won't stop the destruction." Raven asked.

"Well, she hopes to use your powers from your escaping soul to stop this." the demon finished.

"Well, we'll have to stop her. She can't fight the two of us alone."

"Raven, she isn't alone. Last night after the battle she's allied with your former teammates. They've agreed to help her hunt you down… and kill you." Shade looked at the dark girl. It was difficult to tell what did she feel exactly. It was a mix of surprise, fear, anger, sorrow and love.

"What about…" Raven wanted to ask.

"Beast Boy? He was the first one to agree. He felt betrayed by you and constantly screamed about killing you. He hates you Raven!" Shade said. Of course he was lying, but Raven didn't know what'd happened. And he needed to severe her bonds with her team. He felt that she still cared about them. Now the girl just sat down on the cold marble ground.

"So I was. He lied to me!" she thought as she recalled her visit in Beast Boy's room from that morning.

* * *

A/N: Okay, that's all for today. Reviews please. Thanks. :) 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: New chapter's here. Sorry for the long time it took me to update, but I had so much to do… Anyway read and enjoy. And if you like it, review in the end. Thanks.

Disclaimer: Same as in Chapter 5.

* * *

Chapter 6

"So what are we going to do?" Raven asked the demon general after a long while spent in silence. Shade came close to her and offered his hand. Raven grabbed it and he helped her stand up. Then he wiped the dust off of her black cloak.

"We'll have to bring some friends as well. I'm sure that Zenith will get all the help necessary from her masters. Our enemies believe that humanity is important somehow and none of them will let any human be harmed by us. We're talking about angelic armies here Raven, the ones that had defended Heaven for many millennia against our assaults. They will surely come to this world to kill you and save the Earth." Shade said kindly.

"If they're so powerful why can't they simply use their powers to push the Moon back into its proper place?" Raven asked.

"They are powerful, yes, but the spell we've created together is protected against them. And with Terra dead you're the only one with enough power to stop it. I want to make you see how much I trust you! Remember back in that cave? I could've easily killed you instead of Terra and kept her as an apprentice. But I chose you instead of her. That's why I had to kill her. She was too weak! Only you are powerful enough to stand at my side. Until the end!" Shade said and smiled maliciously. Raven however wasn't so enthusiastic.

"What can we do against an entire army?"

"Well, let's just say I too have a… formidable army. If you can remember the first time we met: my goal was almost the same. You don't actually think I'd come here alone without any support! We have an army as well, a force more than a match for the armies of light. And I just happen to know of a way to keep you away from the danger during the battle."

"And what would that be?" Raven was stilla bit skeptic.

"A spaceship! You see, your little friends back at the tower built a transport ship, probably to save some people. We'll bring forth our armies and you'll once again infiltrate the Tower and escape with the spaceship. After the battle is won and the humanity's wiped out by the crashing of the Moon I'll come for you and bring you back, so you can rule with me for all eternity!" Shade said and sat went to the heavy door of the church. Raven quietly followed. When they stood just before the entrance Shade turned and looked at the girl's face. Her pale face seemed to darken her eyes, hair and clothes. For a moment he was really proud at what he'd achieved. She was the perfect demon queen. For the perfect demon general of course.

"If you wish to follow me there'll be no turning back. This is the last moment to choose! So the question is: will you stand at my side forever, or you'll go back and live a few more days with your teammates and Beast Boy? That is, if they forgive you."

"I don't care about them anymore! Let's go!" Raven said with a cold, cruel and determined voice.

_Same day, a bit later, Titans Tower_

"What do you mean you can't repair this? You're the expert when it comes to machines!" Robin argued with Cyborg, both of them standing in the common room next to the destroyed computer.

"Of course I'm the expert. And so if I say I can't repair it, I can't repair it. Really! The damage is too great and we don't have the time to do everything. I still have to finish the transport!" Cyborg yelled. Robin calmed down a bit.

"Okay, can you at least get our security systems back? I don't want us to be left defenseless if Shade comes back." Robin said.

"I'll do what I can, but I can't promise you anything. Whoever did this knew very well what he was doing. All the crucial circuits were damaged." Cyborg said and leaned close to the remains of the panel.

"But who did this? It wasn't Shade, we kept him busy down there." Robin said his thoughts.

"Raven. It was Raven." both Robin and Cyborg turned towards the door and saw the green changeling standing there, weak and pale as if he hadn't slept for a week.

"Raven did this." he once again repeated.

"What? But why would she have done this?" Robin asked.

"She…she has betrayed us. She's with Shade now." BB said as he went to the table and sat down on a chair. Robin signaled Cy to continue the repairs. The half-robot nodded and Robin went to the table as well, sat down next to the green Titan.

"Are you sure of this?" Robin asked quietly.

"Zenith said it. And there's no better explanation. She must've come in when we were fighting with Shade. You know we haven't changed the security codes for the tower since she left." Beast Boy answered sadly. Robin just shook his head.

"I still don't understand this. I don't see a reason. She's a Teen Titan. Our friend." Robin said.

"Robin…it's the truth. She's no longer our friend. She'll come to kill us and we must be ready." Robin was surprised by Beast Boy's words. He couldn't even imagine how much it hurt his green friend to admit Raven's betrayal and to decide to fight her, if it would come to that. His words were harsh, his voice still weak from long hours spent crying.

"So what are we going to do?" Robin asked.

"We must face this threat together, or all will be destroyed!" another voice answered. Everyone in the room looked in the direction of the window. It was open and Zenith was hovering outside, her pure white wings almost sparkling in the sunlight. She flew into the room.

"It seems that Shade is going to open a portal for his army soon. My arrival had forced him to commence the invasion before the moon collides with the Earth. We must not allow either of this to happen! If we can prevent his armies from getting to your world, it will be easier for us to capture Raven, and…" Zenith abruptly stopped. He looked at the green boy standing next to her. She could clearly feel his pain. She could feel how the thoughts and feelings were tearing him apart. Beast Boy noticed that Zenith was hesitant to continue.

"We have to kill her. I know…there is no other way." Beast Boy said sadly, as if he had already killed the girl he loved. And it really felt like that. He could even see himself, standing above Raven's dead body, after a long and difficult fight. But there was also another image. Of Raven winning the battle and killing him. He knew she was very powerful and if Terra's powers had increased when she became a demon, Raven's powers would now be unimaginable. Probably she was one of the most powerful beings in the universe. And Beast Boy knew deep inside his heart, that he wouldn't be able to kill her. He still loved her.

"Beast Boy…are you okay?" Robin shook BB's shoulder. The green Titan woke up from the trance-like state he was in. He was so deep in thought he didn't even hear the others. He shook his head and looked at the others in the room.

"Yeah… yeah, I-I'm fine. I…I just need to take a rest." BB said and went to his room. Zenith, Robin and Cyborg watched silently as the doors closed behind him.

"You think he can do it?" Zenith asked Robin.

"I'm not sure. But he is a part of this team and he knows what's his duty. And although he is quite immature sometimes, he knows when is the time to be serious." the masked leader replied. Zenith once again looked in the direction of the doors.

"He has too strong feelings for her. He's afraid to kill her. And in the same time he is afraid to love." she said in a concerned voice.

"Afraid to love? What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"He's afraid to love her now. He doesn't want to betray you. He doesn't want to lose you. But he loves her and he won't hurt her. I doubt he would even fight her." the angel explained.

"But this is about the world! About the entire humanity! He can't think only of himself and Raven!" Robin almost exploded with anger.

"Hey man, this is BB we're talking about. Both of us know how much he cares for Rae. I care about her as well, and believe me, I'd do anything so we wouldn't have to kill her." Cyborg said.

"Well it's not like I want to fight her either! But these are times when we have to make certain sacrifices and…" Robin said, but Cyborg didn't let him finish.

"Sacrifices? You want to sacrifice Rae? Do you even hear what you're saying? She's a Teen Titan! Our friend. And if you don't understand that, than try to imagine BB's situation. Would you kill Star if she was in Raven's place?" Cy asked, quite upset by Robin's speech. Robin didn't answer. He couldn't. How could he? He knew he wouldn't be able to fight Star, just as Beast Boy couldn't hurt Raven. It was just impossible.

"You're right. But we still have to do something! We can't let the Earth be destroyed!" Robin said after a long while. The doors of the common room suddenly opened. Robin, Zenith and Cyborg turned to see Starfire standing there, her hand on her wound. She was breathing heavily and seemed to be exhausted, which in her current state wasn't too surprising. The surprising thing was that she actually stood there, although she was told to rest. Robin immediately ran to her. He got there just in time as the Tamaranian girl collapsed and he caught her before she fell to the ground.

"What are you doing here Star?" he asked her quietly. She looked at him with teary eyes.

"He….he knows." she whispered.

"Who knows?"

"Shade. He knows…everything. About the ship…our plan…everything!" Starfire and fainted.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's all folks! Hope you liked it. If you did review please. I'll try to update sooner. So long. 


End file.
